


bullets from a revolver (bullets from a gun)

by sandpapersnowman



Category: Nocturnal Animals
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Death, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Gun Violence, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 03:53:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10585887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandpapersnowman/pseuds/sandpapersnowman
Summary: The trailer is hot, and dusty, and Tony gags on a smell he can't place (and doesn't want to).But Ray is there. He'd breathe this in for the rest of his life if it meant getting his hands on Ray.





	

**Author's Note:**

> listen. tony needed this
> 
> title from TMBG's Sapphire Bullets

"You and that fuckin' gun you don't know how to use."

The thought comes to him with that.

"You and that silly gun."

And that seals it for him.

Ray groans in pain when Tony slams his head down. There's a noise there shouldn't be, not one that comes from a pillow, and Ray's hands move up as well as they can to try for whatever is hidden under it.

It's the crank from the car jack.

A blunt object.

Tony yanks it out from under the pillow and throws it. It bounces off the opposite trailer wall hard enough to skitter almost all the way back to the bed, but he doesn't care. He has Ray pinned, and he's never going to leave this bed again.

He shoves the gun in Ray's mouth less than eloquently. There's that groan of pain again, a hint of outrage in the way it hitches and his throat jerks around the barrel.

"You deserve worse than this," Tony shakes out. "You deserve a hundred times what you did to them, you _piece of shit_."

He puts more weight into it and Ray nearly screams; Tony imagines he can probably feel his spine scraping the barrel of the gun through his skin, if it hasn't already broken through and become metal on bone.

He pulls the trigger.

He's never shot a gun before. His ears ring like hell for a couple seconds, but he can almost swear he can still hear the gurgling coming from the hole in Ray's throat.

The blood spills faster while his heart is still beating. It stops after a minute, Tony still straddling him, frozen in shock. The pillow under Ray's head has sunk down, flattened from blood making the stuffing stick to itself and compress.

His eyes are still open. Stuck halfway rolled back, staring at the wall behind his hollow head without blinking.

Tony throws up. He manages to get outside the trailer before he does, nothing but bile coming up and soaking into the dry sand. Every retch brings up the sight of Ray's limp head on that red, red pillow, until the nausea is still coming but his body is just too weak to force anything else out.

He passes out.

**Author's Note:**

> is it really a fix-it fic when its This tho


End file.
